Monster High własne postacie Wiki:Lista Baz
Oto lista baz specjalnie dla waszych potrzeb: Jeśli jesteś w stanie podaj autora bazy! Nasza społeczność dba o prawa autorskie! To bardzo ważne! Kategoria:Bazy Kategoria:Monster High Własne Postacie Wiki Kategoria:Społeczność Mh_skelita_calaveras_base_by_gagacrazyfun-d5lbhlt.png|gagacrazyfun z DA dla_lb_base_by_maki96-d5f0ydu.png|maki96 draculaura_sweet_1600_base_by_gagacrazyfun-d4u2624.png|gagacrazyfun z DA monster_high_base_9_by_sc_chibi_fran-d4s9lk1.png|sc-chibi-fran z DA mh_hug_base_by_gagacrazyfun-d4ttyfb.png|gagacrazyfun z DA monster_high_lagoona_base_by_gagacrazyfun-d4rr0xe.png|gagacrazyfun z DA monster_high_lagoona_base_by_gagacrazyfun-d4rojw9.png|gagacrazyfun z DA dotd_lagoona_base_by_gagacrazyfun-d4vcoca.png|gagacrazyfun z DA mh_frankie_stein_base_by_gagacrazyfun-d4rv8pj.png|gagacrazyfun z DA mh_frankie_base_by_gagacrazyfun-d4zh0iw.png|gagacrazyfun z DA monster_high_uniform_base_by_emo_is_not_a_fashion-d3ehah5.jpg ghoulia_yelps___dead_tored_base_by_gagacrazyfun-d4rsscu.png|gagacrazyfun z DA monster_base_2_by_sc_chibi_fran-d4digvn.png|sc-chibi-fran z DA monster_high_base_8_by_sc_chibi_fran-d4pq3r4.png|sc-chibi-fran z DA Mh clawdeen wolf dead tired base by gagacrazyfun-d4rv576-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Mh clawd wolf base by gagacrazyfun-d4rhstj-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Lagoona base by gagacrazyfun-d55t4v4-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Jackson jekyll monster high base by gagacrazyfun-d4rhz2d-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Holt hyde monster high base by gagacrazyfun-d4rhwz8-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Ghoulia yelps monster high base by gagacrazyfun-d4rr1c7-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Frankie base dotd by gagacrazyfun-d4u1m5u-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Deuce gorgon mh base by gagacrazyfun-d4rk1ru-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Cleo de nile mh base by gagacrazyfun-d4rr0nt-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Clawdeen wolf base by gagacrazyfun-d4u1bmu-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Clawdeen wolf 1600 base by gagacrazyfun-d4u25ji-2-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Clawdeen base by gagacrazyfun-d56i1f1-2-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA C a cupid base monster high by gagacrazyfun-d4qzh5d-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high draculaura gloom beach base by gagacrazyfun-d4n26wc-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high clawdeen wolf base 2 by gagacrazyfun-d4n28uh-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high abbey base by gagacrazyfun-d4iv2l9-2-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Mh invisi billy base by gagacrazyfun-d50bipw-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Mh gimmily anne mc shmiddlebopper base by gagacrazyfun-d50bj14-2-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Mh friends base frankie and clawdeen by gagacrazyfun-d4u1mie-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Mh frankie stein base by gagacrazyfun-d5bkg14-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Mh draculaura base by gagacrazyfun-d5cr64b-2-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Mh draculaura base by gagacrazyfun-d4rr0g6-2-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Mh draculaura base by gagacrazyfun-d4qbbke-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Mh draculaura dead tired base by gagacrazyfun-d4rr13y-2-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Mh cleo de nile base hair n shoes by gagacrazyfun-d50rohc-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Venus mcflytrap base by gagacrazyfun-d4ttvvb-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Rochell goyle base by gagacrazyfun-d4twupp-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Robecca steam base by gagacrazyfun-d4ttvpg-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Operatta base dot dead gorgeous by gagacrazyfun-d55kx95-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Operatta base by gagacrazyfun-d55k2zf-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high sweet 1600 base by gagacrazyfun-d4soj2t-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high spectra base by gagacrazyfun-d4iv2ew-2-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high purrsephone and meowlody base by gagacrazyfun-d4n28e0-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high pet bases by gagacrazyfun-d4n25wb-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high nefera base by gagacrazyfun-d4n292j-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high melowdy base by gagacrazyfun-d4iv262-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high lagoona base by gagacrazyfun-d4rqewe-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high lagoona base by gagacrazyfun-d4rombz-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high howleen wolf base by gagacrazyfun-d4ot06v-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high group photo base by gagacrazyfun-d4n26ns-2-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high group photo base 2 by gagacrazyfun-d4n29rr-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high funny faces base by gagacrazyfun-d4rhph1-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high frankie gloom beach base by gagacrazyfun-d4n26bh-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high frankie dead tired base by gagacrazyfun-d4rr186-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Monster high frankie base by gagacrazyfun-d4rr10k-1-.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Base frankie roller maze!.png SpecjalniedlaWas.png|mojego autorstwa ;-) baza roller maze boy.png|Roller maze dla chłopaka (rolki to POWERSLIDE PHUZION 1 KIDS BOYS) monster_high_scarah_screams_linework_base_by_anaaospedacos-d5axscm.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA rochelle_goyle_base_by_mhcreation-d52zgm5.png|Baza Rochelle lagoona_dance_base_by_marianasmasterpiece-d4ixbt1.png|Baza Lagoony monster_high_base_by_descovers-d4kj4md.png||AnaAosPedacos z DA scary_tales_background_by_chunk07x-d57uasq.png.jpg|Baza Scary Tales mh_spectra_vondergeist_base_by_janascenester-d40gdni.jpg|baza Spectry Base Sharlote.png|baza Sharlote basic base.png|By Lunavampirek15 111111111.png|By Lunavampirek15 monster_high_c_a_cupid_base_by_loved13-d4mclvz.png mh_jinafire_long_base_by_gagacrazyfun-d5lbgz1.png|gagacrazyfun z DA Kopia (2) Kopia mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr1.png|Baset z dodatkami (uszy i buty) Kopia (2.) mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr.png|Baset Abbey Kopia (2) mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr1.png|Baset Spectry Kopia (3.) mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr.png|Baset Draculaury Kopia (3) mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr1.png|Baset Lagoony Kopia (4.) mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr.png|Baset Ghoulii Kopia (5) mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr.png|Baset Frankie .Kopia Kopia mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr.png|Baset Lagoony z kłami wampira Kopia Kopia mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr1.png|Baset Neferki Kopia mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr.png|Baset Cleo Kopia mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr1.png|Baset z dodatkami (uszy, buty, MP-3 i opaska nocna0 mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr.png|Baset Clawdeen mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr1.png|Baset z dodatkami (uszy i byty) Kopia mh__operetta_design_sheet_by_kpendragon-d3fbiyr2.png|Nie baset lecz taki jagby przybornik z kolorami w trzech odcieniach usszami i głową Izabelli(mojej postaci) Dotd deuce linework base by anaaospedacos-d5pfq3h.png|ta baza należy do AnaAosPedacos userki z DevianArta base1.png|Ten obrazek należy do sekret-the-kitsune userki z DA base2.png|też należy do secret- the-kitsune base3.png|też należy do Secret-the-kitsune Base4.png|też należy do Secret-the-kitsune z DA base5.png|Też secret-the-kitsune base6.png|Też należy do secret-the-kitsune z DA fashion_pack_base__cleo_by_jackie_pumpkin-d4paj1b.png|Jackie-Pumpkin z DA Monster high meowlody coloured base by anaaospedacos-d5fh9jp.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA Monster high caterine de mew base by anaaospedacos-d59sdss.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA Mh cleo de nile paint friendly base by anaaospedacos-d5lnio0.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA Howleen dc base by fuzzy09-d5lqacj.png Basdapasta.png Mh nefera de nile paint friendly base by anaaospedacos-d5lpn5n.png|by anaaospedacos z DA Base mermaid by gatythasxd-d479p53.png|by gatythasxd z DA Fashion pack base frankie by jackie pumpkin-d4paiug.png|Jackie-Pumpkin z DA Clawdeen wolf gloom beach base by marianasmasterpiece-d4a0xdg.png Base de Cleo y Deuce.png Monster high base 1 by DA.jpg DraculauraDOTDbaseMH.png Mh base 2 by mhbasesbybusoni-d4mhk2x.png 480dc236b6eb3e3a88a926e46d1e151f-phjkti.jpg Scary tales clawdeen coloured base by anaaospedacos-d5mkptd.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA Monster high base one by kariniathecat-d4jtvpk.png Cartoony clawdeen wolf coloured base by anaaospedacos-d59tr4l.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA base7.png|by Ela1023 (zlepione z kilku baz) base8.png|by Ela1023 (zlepione z kilku baz) base9.png|by Ela1023 (zlepione z kilku baz) base10.png|by Ela1023 (zlepione z kilku baz) base11.png|by Ela1023 (zlepione z kilku baz) Lagoona blue dance class base by jackie pumpkin-d5r46ej.png|Jackie-Pumpkin z DA fxgchgc.png|Base Abbey (nie wiadomo kogo) gyuyhu.png base8.png|By Ela1023 base Cyklopia basic.png|baza Cyklopia basic base Cyklopia DOTD.png|baza Cyklopia DOTD base Cyklopia Roller Maze.png|Baza Cyklopia Roller Maze base Cyklopia Scaris City.png|baza Cyklopia Scaris City Basebykamia.png|by Kamia-23478 sphone_base__ghoul_chat_by_mizzs-d48ejr2.jpg|Baza ITrumny male_icoffin_base_by_shaibrooklyn-d4lxugq.png|Druga Baza ITrumny monster_high__icoffin_base_by_luoka-d3fxm0x.png|Trzecia Baza ITrumny base.by.victoria.png|'Base by Victoria' base by me.png|base by Ela1023 Monster high - 105.PNG|Jackie-Pumpkin z DA Sapphbase.png|Baza Sapph. Przerobiona baza MHCreation z DA od Kaciaka base by me 2.png|baza by Ela1023 Skull base.png|'Skull base' wyostrzenie by Smieska222 kontury autor nieznany RochybezbutówbyKaciak.png|Przerobiona baza MHCreation z DA od Kaciaka bases.PNG|baza by Ew5511 Tina Tirexus Base by Kaciak.png|Baza Tiny Tirexus od Kaciaka Venny McFlytrap by dandycandy98.png|dandycandy98 z DA BASE do Fashion Diary.png|Baza do Fashion Diary by Smieska222 BAZAbySzalonyChichot.png|By Szalooony_Chichot z dA Luna baza1.png|Lunavampirek15 (z dA i z MHWPW) Ewelina base by Ela.png|Ewelina Bat by Ela base :3 BLEBLE.png|Baza Frankie Scaris by Ela1023 Monster high base 3 by sc chibi fran-d4dlhys2.png|sc-chibi-fran z DA Monster high base 10 by sc chibi fran-d4sn29x2.png|sc-chibi-fran z DA Dyniobase.png|Dyniogłowy potwór base by Ela1023 sliczna baza.png|SweetCherryAdopts z dA By RainbowSea (sklejone z różnych baz ).PNG|Bazy z gagacrazyfun na DA headmistress_bloodgood__coloured_base_by_anaaospedacos-d5kq071.png|aaospedacos z DA screams_come_true_lagoona_base_by_vamprettamh-d5u9l1l.jpg|vamprettamh z DA mh_abbey_fashion_pack_base_for_paint_by_anaaospedacos-d5pbmfq.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA scaris_deuce_paint_base_by_anaaospedacos-d5yzz5o.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA abey_x_heath_flirtatious_coloured_base_by_anaaospedacos-d5krgps.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA mh_cleo_dressing_table_linework_base_by_anaaospedacos-d5m87ej.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA mh_ghoulia_roller_maze_linework_base_by_anaaospedacos-d5p4217.png|AnaAosPedacos z DA mh_web_bio_page_friends_decals_by_kpendragon-d3iphuu.png|KPenDragon z DA naprawiona baza.png|Wyostrzona baza vamprettamh z DA TSkul.png BazadlaEw.png|Baza Gada by Smieska222 POPRAWA222.png|Jedna z baz - wyostrzona i większej rozdzielczości. lagoona_base_by_lallu150-d5djr2f.png|baza Lallu150 Monster high 70.PNG|Baza Howleen baz Clawdeen AGLA21133.png|By Smieska222 GMHT2.png|By Smieska222 KLEOSDN2.png|By Smieska222 STRAJPKA2.png|By Smieska222 KAWT2.png|By Smieska222 torress2.png|BySmieska222 free_mh_lagoona_base__nuuu_i_traced_dx__by_cerisecherrylips-d5rt6qg.png|by CeriseCherryLips baza bolu.jpg|Baza Boo-Lu Cerone by Lunavampirek15 Baza AB111.png|by AlexandraBlue111 Baza-23.png|By PameMH z deviantART'a Baza-24.png|Baza by PameMH Bazazaza.png|Baza by Ela1023 Barbie stajl base.png|Baza by Ela1023